


Not necessary

by WonderfullyWonderingAlone59



Category: Queliot - Fandom, The Magicians
Genre: M/M, Quentin needs a nap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 14:24:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18639910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfullyWonderingAlone59/pseuds/WonderfullyWonderingAlone59
Summary: Basically Quentin is cranky and needs a nap





	Not necessary

“El are you almost done?”

Eliot was finishing designing flyers for a party he and Margo were throwing for Josh. He paused and turned to look at Quentin who was sitting at a table in the common room with his head in his hands. He looked adorable. 

“What’s the matter, baby?”

Quentin looked up at him. 

“What? Nothing? I’m just...bored. We’ve been here forever.”

“Why don’t you put your book down and come help me then?”

Quentin huffed.

“I don’t want to.”

Eliot raised his eyebrows in surprise and smiled. “Aww, you’re cranky. Do you need a nap, baby?”

“Shut up, El. I’m not cranky. I’m just....”

“You just told me to shut up.”

“What? I’m sorry, ok?”

Eliot walked over to Quentin and sat beside him and pulled him to his side. 

“It’s ok, sweetheart. I know how you are when you’re cranky. I don’t take it personally.”

“El would you stop saying that? I’m not cranky.”

Eliot kissed his head and hugged him closer. 

“Q, I know you like the back of my hand. You tossed and turned all night and we got up early, you’re sleepy. It’s ok. Lets go sit on the couch and take a break, yeah?”

Quentin sighed. 

“I’m fine, El. Can we just go to the library so I can take these back?”

“Yes. After we take a break. Come on, cranky butt.”

Eliot pulled Quentin up and dragged him over to the couch and sat them down. Quentin tried to swat him away. 

“I’m not...ughhhh.”

“What? Cranky? You are. It’s cute that you won’t admit it though. Now come on, come cuddle with daddy.”

“El, don’t say daddy..”

Eliot shushed him and pushed his head down so it was on his chest. He wrapped both arms around him and rubbed his back. 

“This isn’t necessary, El.”

“I know, baby. I know.”

A few minutes later Quentin was lightly snoring. Eliot moved and got comfortable, careful not to wake him. 

“Yep. Not necessary at all...”


End file.
